Many companies are building products that benefit from a connection to a cloud service via the internet. For example, whitegoods manufacturers are connecting appliances like dishwashers and refrigerators to the internet to provide better customer service through remote access to the devices, and TV manufacturers are using internet connectivity to enable content streaming. WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) is becoming the predominant connectivity model for consumer connected products as well as many industrial and commercial connected products.
However, connecting these devices to the internet through WiFi is difficult for some consumers; sometimes consumers have trouble entering the SSID and password accurately, and in many cases the inconvenience of entering WiFi credentials and the dislike of the process prevents customers from buying connected products in first place. However, the model of WiFi requires the WiFi credentials to be put in the device in order to access the local network and the full bandwidth of the internet service. When consumers move or get a new wireless router, they are usually required to change the passwords in all of their devices—this can be time consuming and inconvenient, and result in even more expensive support calls for manufacturers and internet service providers.
It is desirable to have a system, method and apparatus for securing credential distribution.